Change Of Universe
by malfoyblackdraco
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma son teletransportados al mundo de Harry Potter don de les sucederan acontecimientos increibles y descubriran amores que siemre creyeron imposibles...- Historia echa entre aiamr.oolm,Lisa-san,Cristian y yo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Amigos!

Aquí yo con mi primer fic en donde juntaré Inazuma Eleven y Harry Potter.

Aviso: también habrá yaoi.

2ªAviso: ahí un Oc chico como pareja de un personaje chico.

Os dejo el prologo y los datos para los que queráis salir.

Capitulo 1: Cambio De Mundo.

En la ciudad Inazuma una chica de pelo del color de Sakuma Jirou solo que le llega hasta la cadera y de ojos rojo sangre siempre e cubiertos por unos googles rojos que le regalo Ray dark corría a gran rapidez hacía la mansión-casa de su mejor amigo, Kido Yuuto.

Los dos junto a algunos amigos iban a hacer una fiesta allí pero primero tenían que organizar todo. Cuando la diviso llamó al timbre y apoyó en sus piernas las manos para poder recuperar el aliento. Una señora ya un poco mayor le saludo y le indico donde estaban sus amigos con una sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y con un imperceptible gracias subió hasta entrar en la habitación.

-Buenas…-saludó dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Todos le prestaron atención y le saludaron verbalmente excepto su hermano quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno chicos, ahora que ya estamos todos. Empecemos a organizar la fiesta.-habló Kido.

-Pues yo creo….

Mientras esto ocurría la señora de antes sacó un colgante con el escudo de una escuela en él. Estrujándolo en su mano subió a la habitación del hijo de su jefe y abrió un poco la puerta viendo así a todos los jóvenes que hablaban entusiasmados de la fiesta.

Su vista fue hacía el colgante y sonrió con melancolía como recordando viejos tiempo. Lo subió y lo puso en el hueco por el que podía ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación y dijo unas palabras sin soltarlo haciendo que el colgante se iluminara para al segundo volver a ser normal.

-Severus, Lucius….cuidarles….-dijo en un susurró antes de tirar el colgante dentro de la habitación.

Un destello blanco ilumino la habitación entera cuando el colgante tocó el suelo haciendo gritar a los chicos y chicas de susto. Cuando la luz desapareció ya no había nadie…

Continuara…

Bien, aquí la ficha.

Nombre y Apellido:

Edad:(13-16)

Aspecto:

Personalidad:

Casa:(Slythering, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff)

Posición:(Moritifágo, Orden del fénix (Harry)):

Pareja:(todos menos; Arfuro Terumi, Sakuma Jirou, Kido Yuuto, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Blaise Zabini)

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Antes de todo quería felicitar a AleeciiTah por su cumpleaños y a Lail-san también.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chicas!

Y ahora el primer capítulo del fic.

Aviso: también habrá yaoi.

2ªAviso: ahí un Oc chico como pareja de un personaje chico.

Capitulo 2: El Mundo De Harry Potter.

Los chicos despertaron pero al ver se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en su mundo pero al ver que poniéndose a gritar como locos no conseguirían nada decidieron empezar a andar.

Entraron en una especie de Castillo-escuela y mientras andaban vieron a chicos y chicas vestidos de manera rara que les miraran como si fueran lo más extraño del mundo. María y Kido se adelantaron a los demás poniéndose de primeros y decidieron ir a preguntar a una chica de cabello marrón ondulado que cargaba dos libros gigantes.

-Perdona.-dijo Yuko Fujiwara que mide 1.65, tiene el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas y de color castaño oscuro, tiene la tez blanca y ojos de color verde.

-Si?-dijo la peli marrón mirándola extrañada.

-Veras es que de repente nos aparecimos en…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir un rubio de ojos platas, adulto la interrumpió.

-Váyase señorita Granger, ellos están bajo mi custodia.-dijo fríamente hacía la adolescente la cual con un suspiro cansado salió del lugar.

-¿Quién es usted?-se atrevió a preguntar una chica de cabello castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunas ondas al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, estatura media, piel morenita, y ojos color verde esmeralda llamada Kim Natsuyaki.

-Eso no te importa mocosa, solo venir conmigo, ¿está claro?-dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al rubio hasta entrar entre dos puertas gigantes de madera y ahí dentro pudieron ver como un montón de chicos y chicas comían, reían y charlaban. En ese momento vieron a la misma castaña de antes regañando a un chico peli rojo mientras enfrente suya un chico de cabello negro hasta la cintura y de ojos negros como la oscuridad hablaba con un chico de cabello negro corto y desordenado de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Esperen aquí, hablaré con Albus para que les envié a una casa sin necesidad de usar el Sombrero Seleccionador.-dijo el de ojos grises sin mirarles y acercándose a la mesa de los profesores.

María se movió dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la espalda del hombre y sin que Kido pudiera impedirlo se sentó en la mesa en la que todos llevaban algo verde o plateado, Slythering escucharon que decía una chica. Yuuto suspiro y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga.

Mientras una chica de Ojos color café oscuro, cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca, una lunar abajo de su ojos izquierdo, mide 1.64 y un poco desarrollada para su edad de nombre Ale Franco cogió del brazo a otra chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y mide 1,64 llamada Shimori Matsumoto junto a una chica de cabello negro con mechas rojas, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafes claros, mide 1,65, cuerpo bien desarrollado de nombre Valen Mizukoshi se dirigían a una mesa donde casi todo era de color rojo y naranja.

Algunas de las chicas/os se sentaron en la mesa de Gryfflindor(la de los colores rojo y naranja),otras en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

De repente el director se levantó y todo quedo en silencio mirando todo al viejo director.

-Mis queridos alumnos este año tenemos unas visitas de unos chicos y chicas que como veo, ya eligieron sus casas-dijo ajuntándose las gafas de luna que tenía y sonriendo-como solo se quedaran aquí este año no les haremos pasar por el sombreo seleccionador. Bien, ahora a comer.-dijo volviendo a sentarse mientras la cena aparecía delante de los alumnos.

Continuara…

Sé que es corto y lo siento pero es que este es el tiempo que he podido sacar ya que ahora estoy estudiando para el examen que tengo mañana, repasando lo último.

¡Adiós amigas!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Este iba a ser más largo y lo iba a aponer mañana pero como mañana es mi cumple no puedo.

Aviso: en este capítulo conoceremos más a un personaje de Howgarts por lo que solo algunos de vuestros ocs hablaran, pardon. (Perdón en francés.9

Sin más la conty;

Capitulo 3: Daniela Malfoy.

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar los chicos se dieron cuenta de que una chica con el pelo hasta la cadera, rubia, de piel como porcelana y ojos grises heladores hablaba con el rubio que les había llevado hasta allí pero de repente se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Hola, soy Daniela Malfoy. Prefecta de Slythering así que los que seáis de mi casa, conmigo.-dijo fríamente.

Todos los chicos y chicas de esa casa siguieron a la rubia por el castillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras y vieron como está se paraba delante de una pared.

-Sangre Pura.-escucharon que decía.

De repente una puerta de roble de madera con una serpiente rodeándole la parte de arriba apareció y se abrió ante ellos.

La chica entró seguida inmediatamente de ellos. Al entrar pudieron ver una sala con sillones verdes y cortinas plateadas, alumnos hablando entre ellos, alumnos al lado de la chimenea tomando un chocolate caliente ect.

La rubia les llevo por unas escaleras hasta unas habitaciones donde se paró y se giró para mirarles fríamente haciendo que un escalofrió les recorriera las espalda a todos.

Como no decía nada una chica de cabello largo (hasta las rodillas) blanco con el cerquillo tapándole el ojo derecho. Ojo izquierdo celeste con morado y ojo derecho de color celeste con verde, piel clara y de estatura ideal para su edad aunque muy desarrollada (en lo que es el pecho) se adelantó y se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó.

-Estas son las habitaciones femeninas de Slythering, las masculinas están a la derechas, buenas noches.-dijo simplemente y con su habitual helado tono de voz antes de irse de allí ondulando su capa.

-Que raro es todo esto…-dijo en bajo la de cabello blanco.

Continuara….

Tranquilas que el próximo capi será más largo.

Me voy a dormir para celebrar mañana mi cumple con mis mejores amigas, bay, bay!


End file.
